New Uzugakure
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Naruto is backstabbed during the mission to Wave and he runs into his still alive and kicking mom, Kushina Uzumaki!, who is the Godaime Uzukage, he becomes Shadow and he protects the ninja world from the forces of evil
1. Chapter 1: Backstabbed

New Uzugakure

Chapter 1: Betrayal

Several miles from borders of Wave Country, a knock-down drag-out fight was going on between the members of Team 7 and the mercenary ninjas Zabuza and Haku.

Sasuke Uchiha was already down and Naruto Uzumaki was going at it against Haku. Dodging her icy attacks, the blond ninja rushed forward and tackled her right out of the ice mirror dome, shattering them. He slammed her into the ground right in front of Zabuza and Kakashi right before Haku lashed out and punched Naruto right in the neck, stunning him as Kakashi suddenly rushed forward to throw a Chidori against his body, blasting him into the surging river.

The fight stopped suddenly as Haku gasped in horror at what the masked jounin had just done to his own student. She rushed over to the side of the fiercely rushing river.

"NO!" She cried out.

"Who cares about a dead last, he was holding Sasuke back." Said Kakashi coldly.

"Dead last? How dare you Kakashi! He did far better than your other two brats!" Zabuza spat. "If he were my student I'd have shown him greater respect! C'mon Haku, let's go." he said in disgust.

The pair vanished into the mist as Tazuna just looked at the remaining member of Team 7. Holding the same thoughts the old bridge builder walked back to his home. The rest of the team just looked somewhat confused but followed their client to his home.

Elsewhere, Naruto floated near New Whirlpool and 11 figures were there "Naruto-Aniki!" they yelled while the other 2 shouted "Cousin Naruto!" and a green haired Sasuke with a Green haired Sakura ran to him "Naruto! Wake up, buddy!" the green haired Sasuke was Dante (My Bionicle self MOC), Naruto's best friend "Danta! Get Kushina-Obasan!" said Dante to his Twin Sister, Danta as she nodded and Ran to Kushina and Dante hugged his friend "It's ok, Naruto. Help is coming." He said and Kushina, the Godaime Uzukage ran to her son "Is my son okay?" she spoke "He had a Chidori hole blown in his gut!" said Jack and Naruto is carried into the Medi-ward and Kushina walked out with him "You invented the Sexy Teqniuque? That can k.o a few perverts and you knew the Kage Bunshin from a scroll you were tricked into stealing?" she spoke "Yep." Said Naruto "I think I knew you would inherent my love for ramen and for playing pranks, New Whirlpool looks like Las Angeles and Dante made a statue of Mata Nui in the center of town to welcome new people!" and Naruto saw Dante wheel in a Dark Kiva armor with Eternal's cape and Saga's head, the bodysuit was black and the armor was cobalt blue with black stripes and the helmet had electric blue compound eyes, the sword was similar to Red Queen , the belt was similar to the Arcle but with a key slot, and a MaDan Key holder with a eagle's head on the front "This is the Shadow Armor and the ShadowDriver, the sword is the ShadowEdge." Said Dante and the suit dissolved into data and entered the belt and Naruto packed it away and jumped on a cobalt blue Skullboilder that had black stripes "Let's go check on Squad 7, alright Kamen Rider Squad members Shadow, Siren, Amaki, G3-X, G4, G5-ALPHA, Kiva, Dante, roll out!" said Naruto and they zoomed to Wave on their bikes

At Wave, Zabuza and Haku were worrying about Naruto's wellbeing and they see 8 figures ZOOM! By on motorcycles "Darn motorcyclists!" said Zabuza as he shook his fist "Sorry!" said Dante as he zoomed off with the others and Kakashi spoke "Does anyone here motorbikes?" and Sasuke spoke "Well it's getting louder…." And 8 figures jumped over their heads "What the spoot!?" said Sakura and 8 figures appeared, one looked like a swan themed figure, one looked like a demon, 3 of them look like beetles, one looked like Faiz but with Joker's helmet, the final one looked like Dark Kiva but with Saga's helmet and a cape "Who are you guys?" said Sakura "We are Kamen Riders!" said the 8 armored beings and Sasuke said "Give me your armo-OW!" he yelled as his hand was gripped by the orange G3-X with green eyes "Sorry, no can do." She spoke and Sasuke's fingers started popping and cracking "Ow, Ow my hand, please, have mercyyyyyyyyyyyyYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW WWW!" Screamed Sasuke as his entire hand and arm broke with a loud "SNAP!" and the cobalt blue armored rider spoke "Kaachan, I think you overdid it." And the orange rider spoke "Woopsie, my mistake, I guess I don't know my own strength." She chuckled and a gold colored Kamen Rider Joker with blue eyes spoke "Ma, I'll take it from here." He spoke and G5-ALPHA then spoke "Be my guest." And Zero grabbed Sasuke by the collar "You Uchiha are all the same! Stuck up arrogant jerks who have 0, Nada, Zippo, No Friends at ALL!, I picture your brother killing you with the rest of the clan so the Uchiha go extinct like the dinosaurs! Now how do YOU like being the dobe Mr. hated by everyone and loved by none?" he spoke and Sasuke's eyes filled up with tears and he fell to the ground crying "You see that! That's how I felt when the Tallest lied to me!, true depression, hate, anguish and sadness! You will never make a great ninja, Uchiha Sasuke." Said Zim as he removed his helmet "That's right, Zim is an alien!" said Kushina as she removed her helmet "A species of alien called an Irken, he was banished to the planet, Foodcortia by the Almighty Tallest for messing up Operation Impending Doom I, he escaped and was exiled to Earth, after he explained that the Tallest told him the truth about his mission, I adopted him as my son and Naruto's brother, he donned the name "Zim Uzumaki-Namikaze" and he earned the title, "Kamen Rider Zero" upon obtaining the T4 GaiaMemories and he fought the forces of evil that plagued the Shinobi world." Said Kushina and Naruto removed his helmet "Mine and Dante's belts use MaDan Key like objects called "Change Keys", "Weapon Summon Keys" , "Form Change Keys" and "Finisher Keys" for our abilities , Cyrus, Jayden and Mom use the G3-X, G4 and G5-ALPHA armors, each with the same power. Naruko and Natsuki use the Siren and Shuki armors, Naruko's Advent Beast is a swan-like creature called "Blancwing" which is her most trusted companion, Natsuki lost her human name upon becoming an Oni, her new name is Amaki, which means "Heavenly Demon" she weilds the Ongekikan Reppu which is a gun that transforms into a trumpet, her finisher is "**Ongeki Sha: Shippu Issen" **where she plays a trumpet solo so loud that the monster explodes, she is trained in the wind school of Ongekibou." He explained and Sasuke spoke "I am trained in the String class of Ongekibou." And Kushina used her handheld scanner "Yep, he's an Oni alright." She spoke "Kame Rider Kyōki." Said Sasuke "His name means "Snow Demon"?" said Sakura and Sasuke strummed his Henshin Kigen and turned into a white and blue Sabaki in a flurry of snow and he is holding a Zanki guitar and he saw a humanoid Makamou and jabbed the weapon in the monster's gut "**Ongekizan: Shin Kyousetsuzanshin No Mai!" **he spoke and he does a high speed solo and the insides of the Makamou froze and the Kaijin freezed and with one final strum the monster shattered and a Beastman Vampire Bat appeared and attacked Sasuke and Naruto decides to use his DragonVisor and he merged with the Shadow-RideDragon and uses it's wings to fly and he turns a key "**Change: Thunder Form" **and the Armor turned gold with yellow stripes and he turned a yellow key with thunder surrounding a dragon "**Final Crash" **and like in Kamen Rider Wizard episode 13, Naruto flew in a circle around the Kaijin "W-What in the!?-" the Kaijin yelled as a torrent of thunder zapped him "May thunder and lightning strike! Thunderstorm Blast!" shouts Naruto and the Kaijin was vaporized by the lightning "Meus Vita rege pro nefario coepto….." spoke the Kaijin as he transformed into a top shaped creature with 4 arms at all sides of the midsection and a snake head at the top "He evolved?" said Sasuke "Into a Giganus." Said Dante and Naruto used the Thunder Sword, which was a Gold perfect Zector and he inserted a key in it "**Final Crash" **and he spoke "Raiton! Kaikami Ikazuchi-Zan!" shouts Naruto and he cuts the monster in 2 and the Hades Giganus explodes into bits and they walked to wave


	2. Chapter 2: Plans for Naruto

New Uzugakure

Chapter 2: Plans for Naruto

(This debuts Hirozuki Namikaze, Minato's twin brother)

It cuts to Naruto focusing Kurama in a customburn disc he got in the mail and he implanted it, turning his orange basic NetNavi into an orange Megaman with blonde hair and blue eyes, he also had 9 red tails that had orange tips "OK, Kurama implanted into my NetNavi, check." And Naruto spoke "How's it like in your new home?" and Kurama spoke "Pretty roomy." And A brown beaver appeared "Dag?" said Jayden, Dagget had swallowed a lot of cement and his gut was shaped like a cylinder and Norbert pumped Daggett's tail up and down and Dagget BURPED out a cement version of a cylinder with his head and the beaver fell to the ground "Lozenge?" spoke Kushina as she held out a red pill and Daggett grabbed the pill and ingested it "Thanks miss Uzukage." And Norb said "Our dam had to relocate here, and it seems our little sisters are here to live with us!" and a girl version of Norbert ran out of their parents' car "Brother Norby!" she spoke "Stacey!" said Naruto "Hey! Hey! Hey! Honky-poo!" said Norb "Bro…..Dag…Bag….Gets…..OOH!" Screeched Chelsea as she tripped "Little Chelsea! Come to Daggy-Waggy and Kushie-Wushie!" said Daggett and Chelsea hit Dag right where the sun don't shine along with Kushina "OWWWWWWWWW!" They screamed and Stacey pounced on them yelling "WHEE!" and their parents drive off "Bye mom! Bye dad!" said Norbert and Daggett spoke "Let's get them inside." And the beaver's dam was merged with Kushina's house and Kushina wore a cadet uniform "Listen up!" she spoke as Naruto arrived wearing the same outfit "This is Beaver Control Center, since the girls are living with us for now on, we'll do our best to help them." Said Naruto and Norb spoke "Mr. and Mrs. Beaver Control I gotta potty." And the girls laughed "You said "Potty"!" and Norb spoke "Aaaaaand proud of it!" and a man who looked like Minato spoke "Don't pay any attention to Norb, he's conceptionully challenged." And Naruto spoke "Thanks Uncle Hirozuki." And Hirozuki spoke "Anything for my favorite nephew." And Norb spoke "Big word for a tiny brain." And Naruto spoke "Are you calling us dumb?" and the 3 start arguing with Norbert and the 2 girls look at the board "This thing doesn't look very fun." Said Stacey "How can you tell? You don't even know how to read yet!" said Chelsea "Let's check on them." And they break up the argument and Jayden spoke "We managed to seal a portion of Kurama in Naruto's PET while the rest of it is fused with Naruto's soul thanks to Dante." And Kurama spoke "Correct." And Naruto now looked like a teenage Minato but with red streaks in his hair, his Shadow suit had been given a Caucasus helmet colored black with purple compound eyes, the bodysuit was black, as was the armor, the sword looked like the Flame Sabre but it had a Sword Formation DenGasher blade but it was black and he said "Dante built a DenLiner like train called the ShadowLiner, it's main weapons are its Buster Launcher machine guns on the front sides, it stores my 5 vehicles, the Darkstar, which is my bike, the ShadowRunner, which is my high speed car with machineguns on the front, Gospel, my F-22 Raptor, the Seeker helicopter and the Hunter submersible." And Kushina clutched her head at the hearing of the word "submersible" and she spoke "Brain….hurts…..Naruto, sweetie can you please use less encyclopedia based words? They're making my brain hurt!" And Naruto spoke "Maybe you should see for yourself." And a DenLiner Gouka with a DenLiner Rekkou front arrived, it was black with purple windows , Dante's was the same but with a Rekkou front, both without the blades and the 2 jumped in and Kakashi saw 2 figures "Obito? Rin?" he spoke and Obito spoke "Yep, you need to show respect to our sensei's son." And Kakashi spoke "I see, are you guys Kamen Riders too?" and Obito held up a sword "Kamen Rider Sasword." And Rin spoke "Kamen Rider Delta." And Kivat the 3rd flew in with Edd "Kamen Rider Kiva." Said Edd "Kamen Rider Kivala." Spoke Danta "Kamen Rider Dark Kiva." Spoke Zamora, "Kamen Rider Dante." Said Dante and Naruto walked in wearing his demonic armor "Kamen Rider Shadow." And they faced Kakashi, who was wearing an Arcle belt "Kamen Rider Gravirei." Spoke Kakashi and Naruto used his Scan-Visor, which looked like a scouter "He's a rider with gravitational abilities." Spoke Naruto and Kushina spoke "In English. Please!" and Naruto sighed "I mean he has gravity powers." And Kakashi spoke "Henshin." And he struck the change lever and he is clad in a suit

The bodysuit was black, and the armor was silver, he had an Ichigo helmet with Roll EXE. Rings on the sides of it, the eyes were blue as well and he spoke "Where's Minato-sensei?" and Naruto spoke "He's been given a 2nd chance at life and he's in a coma, he's still in the medical station." Said Naruko and they see a man in a tube, he looked like an older version of Naruto "Daddy…." Spoke Naruko and Amaki "Dad…" spoke Naruto and Zim "Uncle Minato….." spoke Dante "Father…." Spoke Edd and Kushina spoke "Dante's uncle, the Grim Reaper gave Minato a 2nd chance at life, but he's in a coma, he'll wake up pretty soon." And Obito spat out his pop "DANTE'S UNCLE IS THE GRIM REAPER HIMSELF!?" he yelled and Naruto nodded and spoke "Yep, he also brought you guys back as well." And Obito spoke "I guess we can thank him for that." And Naruto's ShadowDriver turned into a black and purple DoubleDriver "I guess I can now use GaiaMemories now." And ZIM arrived with a briefcase in his hands "Here, I made these for you." And Naruto opened the case and saw his own Memories

The first was purple, it had an arcane "S" and a black tip this was the Shadow Memory

The 2nd was a red memory with flames forming an "F" this was the Flame Memory

The 3rd was water forming a "W", this was Naruto's Water Memory

The 4th was a green memory with tornadoes forming an "H" this was the Hurricane Memory

The 5th was a teal memory that had lightning bolts forming an "L" this was the lightning memory

The 6th was a Ghost forming a "G" this was the Ghost Memory

The 7th was orange and had rocks forming an E, this was the Earth Memory

The 8th was a dragon themed version of the Fang Memory with dragon wings forming a "D" this was the Dragon Memory

"Thanks ZIM, that was thoughtful!" said Naruto and Kakashi spoke "These are T4s! how did Zim get his hands on them!" and Naruto spoke "He made them for me." And Kakashi spoke "I see." And a Spider Dopant arrived dragging away a silver haired Minato "Cousin Takeshi!" yelled Naruto as he put on his belt and inserted the Shadow Memory in the slot on the right "Henshin!" said Naruto as he ran and fought the Dopant as a Rhino Apostate appeared and was lifted up "**Wh-what the!?" **spoke the monster as Kakashi, AKA Gravirei rose a gloved hand, which had a purple gem on its back and slammed it down "Awesome! Gravity powers are cool!" said Kakashi as he does it again and struck the change lever "**Gravitational Drive" **and an orb of gravitational energy formed around the monster and trapped it and Kakashi yelled "Rider Punch!" and he delivered a hook that destroyed the monster and he spoke "And that's a wrap." And Zim chased the transformed Scorpion Dopant in the ZeroLiner ,which was a gold and blue DenLiner Gouka with an Isurugi front and he inserted the Zero Memory in the slot and It went "**Zero: Maximum Drive" **and he shouts "Dimensional Blast!" and the front opened up to reveal a mortar cannon which charged up and fired and blew the Dopant up and a black haired man fell from the sky and Kakashi used his suit's propulsion boots to catch him and turn him in, Shadow was fighting the Spider Dopant, which has become a black colored Dispider while riding the ShadowLiner and he inserted the Shadow Memory in the command module's maximum drive slot "**Shadow: Maximum Drive" **and the front opened up to reveal a mortar cannon as well "Another mortar cannon?" said Kushina and Shadow yelled "Shadow Crasher!" and a laser fired out of it as well as the bullets from the machine gun that blew up the monster and the fragments of the memories as well as the Apostates were sucked in a tornado and their voices spoke "Meus vita rege pro nefario coepto….." and they formed a 6 winged beetle with a wasp's stinger and a bird's head and a rider that looked like Faiz, but with Aqua's helmet arrived, he was black and silver with blue stripes and eyes "Kamen Rider Nexus!" he spoke "Is that Takeshi?" spoke Zim "I think so." Said Kushina and Nexus jumped in his train, the NexusLiner, which looked like DenLiner Gouka but with Rekkou's front and Sasuke spoke "Whoa! That's one big train!" and the front opened to reveal a MK 2 Pulse Cannon "Mark II? We only have Mark I!" said Zim and the other cars revealed they had gatling guns and the other trains merged with the NexusLiner and their cannons moved to the top "Let's blow this stinkweed to kingdom come!" said Zim and a Basilisk attacked the train and 3 more trains arrived with 3 different riders, one had femmes body but with Den-O Rod Form's helmet, the 2nd was Gravirei, he 3rd had New Den-O Strike Form's body but with Liner Form's head "Kamen Rider Zeta!" said the Boy rider "Kamen Rider Fatale!" said the girl rider and their trains merged with the others and Gravirei spoke "Let's light this candle!" and their cannons fired at the Zebub Giganus and Sasuke saw a blonde hair version of Hinata being attacked by a monster, it had a male Silent Hill Scarlet's body, General Tosen's mask for a head and a crooked top hat "Ripper." Said Sasuke and he spoke "You guys deal with bug-boy! I'll deal with thin, tall and ugly." And he jumped off, but he heard a snap "My ankles!" he cried and Ripper spoke "**I know you…You're that Psimage brat from Alistia! I'll never forget that scar you made on my face!" **and Sasuke removed his armor and spoke "Psimage Metamorphosis!" and he is clad in his Psimage armor "He's in Psimage mode!" said Kushina and Takeshi spoke "Psimage? From that whole Alistia fiasco?" and Kushina spoke, "Yeah, Ripper's still holding a grudge on Sasuke for giving him a scar." And Sasuke charged at Ripper and Ripper spoke "**I am going to enjoy devouring your flesh!" **and Sasuke turned back into Zeta, which now has his Psymage cloak for armor and drew the Flame Saber like Zeta-Edge and he slashed open Ripper's mask and he drew a silver Garren Rouser and Ripper spoke "**Mercy, mercy brave rider, please spare me….." **and Sasuke spoke "Not a chance." And he turned a key and it went "**Final Surge" **and he shot Ripper in the head "**BLEARG!" **went the monster as he fell backwards, dead and Kakashi grabbed the unconscious girl "Sis." Spoke Takeshi "Cousin Orehime." Spoke Naruto "She's just unconscious, Naruto." Said Zim and the heroes board their respective trains "Next stop, Wave." Said Naruto and the trains separated and took off for Wave as they set their coordinates


	3. Chapter 3: Inari is Kuuga

New Uzugakure

Chapter 3: Inari is Kuuga

It cuts to the team at Wave and they see Tsunami and Inari waving and Naruto spoke "You guys have been takin' care of your grandpa?" and Inari nodded "I became a Kamen Rider when my hatred for Gato awakened. The Rider I became was Kuuga, I managed to unlock the other forms." And he sees Zabuza swinging his sword around "Why me? Why me!? WHY ME!?" he roared and Naruto readied his Shadow Memory and Inari summoned his belt, as did Dante and Kivat bit Edd on his hand and Zim held out his Zero Memory and all 5 yelled "Henshin!" and Dante turned his Change Key, Naruto inserted the Shadow Memory in the left slot as did Zim with his Zero Memory and they are clad in their armors and they see a rider, he was clad in blue armor with silver stripes and black armor on his shoulders, chest and knees and he had a belt with a turbine on the front and he had yellow eyes and his helmet was silver and blue with a vented mouthplate "Who are you?" said Sasuke "This, is Michal Minato. AKA Kamen Rider Aqua, he's from the future he was a young man who wanted to follow his dream to become a Kamen Rider, but his timid personality and Aquaphobia prevented him from becoming Aqua." Said Naruto and Michal spoke "Shadow's, Dante's and Zero's suits have the same helmet like the one I have in my rider form." And he turned back into his human form, which was a teenage boy about 15 or 16 with brown hair that had blue streaks in it and Sasuke wrapped an arm around him "It's ok to be scared of something, I'm afraid of heights, Naruto is afraid of thunder, Sakura is afraid of spiders, Zim is scared half to death from loud noises, Kakashi-sensei's claustrophobic and Dante is afraid of needles." And Zabuza turned into a Shark Dopant and the riders fought him and Shadow swapped his sword for the Shadow Magnum and inserted the Shadow Memory in his gun and it went "**Shadow: Maximum Drive" **and he pulled the trigger and a black fireball hit the Shark Dopant in the chest and he reverted back to normal and looked at Haku "C'mon, Haku we're following these guys back to Uzugakure after we stop by at Konoha." He spoke as Gato spoke "I believe you have to go through me." And he turned into a monster and Naruto shouts "Come, Dragon!" and a dragon with a Gaia Memory underneath him flew in and turned into memory mode and entered the left slot, it's jaws biting down on the memory and it's horn folding up "**Dragon-Shadow" **went the ShadowDriver as his armor turned dragon-themed and his head turned into that of Dark Kiva, Zim's ZeroDragon form had Survive Ryuki's body but Dark Kiva's head, as did Dante's GenesisDragon form and a dragon themed Shadow Saber appeared in Naruto and Zim's hands and Zim summoned his lion-themed Zero Edge and Shadow summoned his Shadow Saber like ShadowEdge the handle had a MaximumDrive slot, as did the other swords and Dante held a black and silver rising titan caliber for his Dragon Dante Edge and he turned a Finisher Key "**Soul Break" **and he wiped out an army of creeperoids shouting "Dragon Wave!" and his RideDragon appeared, it had the body of the WizarDragon, MagiDragon's head and the wings of TopGaler and it began to change "RideDragon, Mach Mode!" he yelled as the dragon turned into a black and silver Draganzer and Dante spoke "RideDragon, MachCycle mode!" and the dragon turned into a motorcycle and he yelled "Punch it!" and the DanteDriver went "**Soul Break" **and the vehicle caught on fire and he spoke "Dragon Dash!" and a few more Masquerade Dopants were totaled and he sprouted wings and saw a Wasp Dopant and the 2 clashed in the sky and Dante cut the being in half and flew downward and the villains began to sing WaruWaru Dance of Evil until the Riders decide to use a song and Naruto snapped his fingers

(Cue Song "Kamen Rider Heroes" from the Kamen Rider Decade Live and Show)

All Riders: **Kamen Rider, seigi no heroes!**

Sasuke**: Sekai no, heiwa mamoru tame!**

All 6**: Dance, Dance, Dance!**

**Rider, Rider, Seigi no heroes!**

Dante**: Warui yatsura wa yurusanai!**

All**: Here we go! Hit your kick!**

**Henshin! Kamen Rider!**

"How can their song top ours!?" said a man "Justice burns!" screamed Waspman as a man screamed as Kiba and Shino arrived

All 6: **Seigi no dance de, Kamen Ride**

Shino: **Ten no michi yuku oretachi no!**

Dante: **Sadame no chikara tokihanate!**

Kiba: **Start up! Code wa Go! Go! Go!**

Sasuke: **Kougeki Kimatte!**

All: **Thumbs Up!**

**Kamen Rider, Seigi no heroes!**

Zim: **Sekai ni, aku ga, aru kagiri**

All: **Dance, Dance, Dance!**

**Rider, Rider, Seigi no Heroes!**

Cyrus: **Minna orega ore mamoru!**

All: **Here we go! Beat you up!**

**Henshin! Kamen Rider!**

A new person appeared, it was Minato "Dad! /Daddy! /Uncle Minato! /Father! /Sensei!/Mr. Minato!" the riders spoke "I came out of my coma to help you guys out!" said Minato "A 1-2, a 1-2-3-4!" said Naruto "A 5-6-7-8!" said Dante

"One more verse!" said Sasuke

Jayden: **Tsuitekoeru ka Clock Up? **

Kiba, Shino and Naruto: **Taiko no chikara yomigaere**

Edd: **Mesameru tsuyosa sore ga-**

Kivat III**: Wake Up!**

"Sing it, Dad/ Daddy/ Sensei/ Uncle/ Yodaime-Sama!" the riders shout and Minato sang

Minato: **Seigi no Dance wa Go! Go! Go!**

All: **Tsuyosa no shoumei!**

**Let's Ride!**

**Let's Ride!**

**Let's Ride!**

The villains are bathed in white light and Gato screamed in pain as they all exploded "Yatta! Arigato, Yodaime-Sama!" said Kiba "I was practicing." Said Minato and they explained "So, Naruto was tricked into stealing the Forbidden Scroll, he beat the person who revealed his checkered past, and he in turn learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu?" and Iruka nodded "I'm a little surprised, but at least we can't worry about the whole theft now that Naruto is learning from the scroll, in the afterlife I saw all of Naruto's pranks, and when I saw the one prank when he doused Danzo was cold water, Aw man! I nearly fainted, but I was a bit surprised he painted on the Monument, i figured out he took up his mother's love for pranks to fit in, but it caused him trouble. So he became Shadow, but in turn, he sacrificed his individuality so he can find friends. If Naruto is hearing this, I wanted to say: I love you son." And Naruto spoke on an earbud in his ear "And I love you dad! Merry Christmas!" and the liners drove to Konoha

"The "demon" you people are talking about, is my son!" said Minato as Rose Haruno spoke "So, Sakura is Fatale?" and Sakura spoke "Yup." She spoke and Zim drew his Zero Memory "This is my T4 Zero Memory, it allows me to become Kamen Rider Zero." And Danzo spoke "You and Naruto, show us your rider forms." And Zim spoke "Very well then." And he inserted the Memory in the slot on the right and transformed, he looked like Kamen Rider Joker but gold with blue stripes and he wore Aqua's helmet and he had blue eyes "Whaddaya think?" spoke Zim as the others don their armors "Hand those armors over! We will reverse engineer their properties to be the greatest village ever!" and Sasuke faced the villagers "No. my Lambda armor belongs to me, and the others armors belong to them!" said the Faiz rider "Oh, really?" said Danzo and Sasuke pressed 4-1-8 and hit enter "**Standing By" **and he spoke "Henshin." And he inserted the phone and lowered it down "**Complete" **and he turned into a black Orga with Psyga's head and his chest had a blue Λ on it as did his helmet's blue lens for having a purple Λ on it as well, he was holding an electric blue Faiz Edge "My Lambda Edge is like one strike, one injury, but when I use Azure Malevolence, it's like 3 slashes, 3 direct hits, one kill." And Danzo smiled "Interesting, for a half-Oreponoch." And Sasuke turns into the Raven Oreponoch, which was a male Crane Oreponoch with a Seig head as Danzo turned into a Spider Oreponoch and the 2 duked it out and Danzo spoke "Do you actually believe you can harm moi?" and Sasuke turned back to Lambda and turned the Lambda Phone to single mode and shot Danzo 3 times and he drew the Lambda Edge, which was a Faiz Edge with a Faiz Blaster Blade Mode's blade and he slid the Lambda Mission Memory in it "**Ready" **it went as a blue energy blade similar to the Faiz Blaster Blade appeared and he pressed Enter "**Exceed Charge" **and he slashed at Danzo and the man's body turned to ash and the council was awestruck and Naruto turned to Shadow and spoke "I am the new generation of W Rider, Kamen Rider Shadow!" and Zim transforms to Zero "The Rider that zeros in on crime! Kamen Rider Zero!" Dante turns into Kamen Rider Dante "I will fight as a vampire and as a Rider. Kamen Rider Dante!" and Edd transformed into Kiva "Wake Up! Break the chains of fate! Kamen Rider Kiva!" spoke Kivat III "Grandma told me this: "If I allow it, heaven will become my path." Kamen Rider Kabuto!" said Shino as Sasuke and Kiba turn into Faiz and Lambda "We will fight as Oreponoch and Riders, Kamen Rider Faiz/Kamen Rider Lambda!" said the 2 boys "The Dark terror that will erase evil! Kamen Rider Dark Kiva!" said Zamora "The dark princess! Kamen Rider Kivala!" said Danta "A new heroine, a new legend! Kamen Rider Fatale!" spoke Sakura and they look at their families and wrap their Konoha headbands to their arms and tie Whirlpool headbands to their heads "We'll be sure to visit." Said Naruto and they shout "Bye!" and the council waved farewell as they board their trains and they took off

"Ugh, I think I have a sore throat." Said Dante and the others shout "Aw, Shaddup!" and they all laughed


	4. Chapter 4: Ninja of Whirlpool

New Uzugakure

Chapter 4: Ninjas of Whirlpool

Naruto arrived holding an acoustic and he began playing

Naruto: **There was a man from Gotham**

**In the Batmobile he rode**

**Defending the defenseless**

**It's to him I sing this ode**

**With his Hammers of Justice**

**He struck down every foe**

**Safety for our families**

**It's this to him we owe**

**Grey and blue**

**Grey and blue**

**The man from Gotham **

**Wore the grey and blue**

**He fought the vilest villains**

**Too numerous to list**

**Rendering his verdict **

**With Batwing covered fists**

**Descending from the night sky**

**His scalloped cape would flow**

**Those who broke the law**

**Deserve the punches he would throw**

**Grey and blue**

**Grey and blue**

**The man from Gotham**

**Wore the grey and blue**

**But beneath the mask was just a man**

**Same as you and me**

**His true face he could never share **

**A secret identity **

**But why endure this lone crusade**

**Fight-to-fight you just can't win**

**If asked the Bat would tell you **

"**Someone's gotta stand up to all this sin"**

**Grey and blue**

**Grey and blue**

**The man from Gotham wore the grey and blue**

**Grey and blue**

**Grey and blue**

**The man from Gotham**

**Wore the grey and blue**

**The man from Gotham**

**Wore the grey and blue**

"I don't believe it! He's actually kinda good!" said Amaki and Hinata arrived and hugged Naruto and Naruto ruffled her hair and Hiashi said "Look at you 2, pretty soon you are going to get married!" and Naruto said "Hinata, just so you know I always loved you, and I always will love you forever." And Hinata said "Too bad we aren't gonna live forever." And Hiashi said "Dante, I need you to turn Naruto into a Neko/Vampire hybrid so he can bite Hinata's neck and do the same to her." And Dante nodded and bites Naruto on the neck and blonde fur began lining his body in stripes and 2 cat ears appear on his head and a blonde tail shot out of his pants and Kushina gasped and Naruto got up and said "Whoa! I'm a vampire now!" and he faced Hinata and opened his mouth "Hold still, Hinata, this may sting a little." Said Hiashi and Hinata nodded and she stuck he head up and Naruto bit her and she turned into a neko and the others became vampires as well, but they weren't part Neko.

At midnight, Hinata, who was a vampire discovered she and the others were immune to sunlight and other things that can kill, harm or weaken a vampire, but she can die from a lack of nutrients, and she can get sick and will not be healthy without normal medication and she rose from her coffin, which was purple, and she stretched and yawned, he mouth revealing she had fangs "What a purrfect night to be a vampire. Get it? Purr-fect? *laughs* I should go into comedy!" and Hiashi chuckled "Maybe you should. Those jokes you tell are *snickers* real knee-slappers." And they ride in the Ed's retro van, as it started, Hinata spoke "Whoops, that's an upset stomach." And she burped a bit "Wakko Warner burp*! Auch, beg pardon." And Hiashi said "Are you okay, Hinata?" and Hinata said "Yeah, I don't feel well, that omelet I had for breakfast must have had some bad eggs." She groaned clutching her stomach in pain and the car stopped "I'm gonna hurl!" said Hinata who ran out of the car and threw up in a bush "*BLARGGH!*" and she climbed back in the car and drove home and Dante checked her temperature "It was just a slight fever." He spoke and Hinata took some medicine and went to sleep

Hinata got up in the morning and stumbled out of bed "Oy vey, my achin' head, that was some fever." And she walked to the freezer to get an icepack and she placed it to the side of her head "Good Greif." She spoke and her ears twitched and Hiashi said "What is it, Hinata?" and Hinata spoke "I'm hearing raging river, which means salmon! And that means…..BREAKFAST!" and she bounds on all fours and saw the lake and some fish and snatched one in her hand and took a huge bite '_She must be starving.' _Thought Hiashi and Hizashi smiled "Hey." He spoke and Hiashi said "Hizashi!? How'd you come back to life?" and Hizashi said "Dante asked his Uncle Grim." And Hinata is playing Tetherball with Norbert and she was getting serious "Eat ball, rat face!" and with that, she launched the ball at Norbert and it nailed the beaver in the face and hit Hinata in the back and the 2 landed in a bush and engage in a thumb-wrestle, and Hinata yowled "Don't tick me off! I'll show you it's not wise to anger a Neko twice!" she yelled as her retractable clawed fingernails appeared, revealing to be violet and she saw Norb and Daggett playing golf and she joins in "C'mon ya spooty ball!" she spoke and it misses the hole "Dadgumit!" she yells "Spoot." She mutters and they walk off to their homes


	5. Chapter 5: GIR's Pranks

New Uzugakure

Chapter 5: GIR's pranks

It cuts to Zim wearing PSY's suit and Gangnam Style began to play and he began dancing and his and PSY's voices spoke

"Oppa Gangnam Style!"

And he continued dancing and there is a record scratch and he saw GIR holding a webcam and his face turns pink with embarrassment "G-GIR?" Said Zim "Yes?" said GIR "Is that…my webcam?" and GIR said "No….." and he sprints off to Zim's room "Get back here you pintsized sack of scrapmetal!" and GIR uploads the video "And…send!" and Zim said "There you are! Why are you using my webcam without my permission?" and GIR said "Jayden told me to upload you dancing to PSY's Gangnam Style. He promised me tacos!" and Zim knew one thing

He was pranked

And he runs off to tell Naruto

Meanwhile, Kushina was howling with laughter "Zim is a good dancer! Dancing to PSY's Gangnam style is really embarrassing!" And she saw Zim wearing a paper bag over his head "It's that embarrassing, huh?" said Tak and Kushina said "Your brother and SIR Unit were just trying to have fun." And Tak said "Yeah, like what's he gonna do next, upload a vid of you singing Destiny Lovers?" and Zim's eyes widened "Me and my big mouth." Tak spoke as the 2 girls sighed in frustration as Zim faints

3 hours later

* * *

Zim was banging his head against the wall multiple times "You're going to get a concussion." Said Naruto "Stow it." Said Zim flatly as he continues and Hinata said "What's the worst GIR's gonna do? Upload a vid of you playing THE WORLD from Nightmare on your guitar while singing it?" and Zim said "Pardon me for a sec." and he walked outside, inhaled deeply and-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And with that scream, the moon comically shattered and Taokaka said "Your girlfriend and future wife just had to open her big piehole." And Hinata hung her head in despair "Sorry."

* * *

The next Day, Zim took out his guitar and began playing Daybreak's Bell as Naruto played rock piano, Zexal played bass and Terra played drums

Zim: **Nee konna katachi no deai shika nakatta no? Kanashii ne**

**Anata ni shindemo ayamete hoshiku mo nai onegai**

**Unmei sae nomikomare shizumisou na umi e to**

**Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo**

**Tori no you ni**

**My wishes over their airspace**

**Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamoritamae**

**My life i trade it for your pain**

**Arasoi yo tomare!**

**Nee hito wa doushite kurikaeshi ayamachi wo kasaneteku?**

**Shinka shinai dare ni mo nagareru kono chi ga daikirai**

**Honnou de sabakiau dare no demo nai daichi de**

**Sumiwataru mirai ga kita nara kusabana mo heiki ni yadoru darou**

**My wishes over their airspace**

**Dare ga yuriokoshite warui yume kara samashite yo**

**Kanau no nara my life i trade it for your pain**

**Dore dake inoreba ten ni todoku?**

**Ima asayake ga unabara to watashi wo utsusu**

**Negai yo kaze ni notte yoake no kane wo narase yo**

**Tori no you ni my wishes over their airspace**

**Musuu no nami wo koe asu e tachimukau anata wo mamoritamae**

**My life i trade it for your pain**

**Furimukazu habatake kono omoi wo hakonde ano sora wo tondeku**

**Mirai wa dare ni mo uchiotosenai**

"Well done, guys! There's no way GIR can upload this on YouTube." Said Zim and they carried their instruments out the door to their rooms, unbeknownst to them, Gir had placed a webcam on the windowsill

The Next Day

* * *

"THAT LITTLE TROLL!" Yelled Zim, facing his laptop screen as his band played and underneath was Gir's YouTube Name

MechanaxDude546

"Okay, MechanaXDude546, your account's gonna get closed, *cracks knuckles* forever!" and he runs but stops as he heard Wataru Kurenai's Violin Solo coming from Dante's room and he saw Dante playing Bloody Rose as Danta and Zamora listen and there is a webcam on Dante's computer and his monitor is recording the whole thing and Zim smiled and all of a sudden he began to feel drowsy "M…My, my Dante. What beautiful music dose thee make." He spoke as he managed to stay awake and Dante said "Is it done?" and Zamora said "It's done. Uploading to YouTube now." And Zim runs to GIR's room and decides to face him alone and there are some loud thwacks and thoks as Zim pummeled his SIR unit and Kushina said "So, the deed's been done?" and Zim spoke "Yep." And he throws GIR down the stairs and faced him and Zim comes closer until…..

THWACK!

* * *

It cuts to Zim fastening his webcam and began to dance the moves for Kamen Rider Heroes from the Kamen Rider Live and Show Musical and he uploads it and he smiled at the results "Whoa! 4, 00000 hits!" and Gir, who had one of his eyes screwed off when Zim pummeled him was in a chair and he was upset "Can I have my right eye back now?" said Gir and Zim screws the eye back on as Dante smiled


	6. Chapter 6: Life as a vampire

New Uzugakure

Chapter 6: Life as a Vampire

It cuts to Naruto wearing SC4 Raphael's clothes; he is holding a purple jeweled Flambert in his hand and a onyx 45. Long Colt in the other, he is also wearing a silver Reala persona and faced the moon, he holstered his gun and sheathed his sword and spoke "Soon, the world will know of my power as a vampire." And he saw Zim fencing with Sasuke and Zim said "Put more feeling in your parries and thrusts! Dante told us fencing training in 9:47! We're vampires now, remember!" and Sasuke spoke "I get that!" and it cuts to Ed and Rolf in their wolf forms wrestling and they revert back, Sasuke and Zim draw their 45. Long Colts and shoot the bulls-eyes before entering their wolf forms and wrestling and they hear a Wakko Warner belch as Hinata fell backwards unconscious "'Scuse me." She spoke after burping and Hiashi spoke "She drank all of a sound ninja's blood and she wound up with a stomachache." And she saw Dante come back with a pack of food and some stomachache medicine for Hinata

Dante: _**Taya sareru chi wa doko he ochi iku **_

_**furikaette mo kuroi yami ga semaru **_

_**ikinokoru chi wa doko he kakure ru **_

_**tomattei temo yami ha osotte kuru **_

_**motomu beki mono wo ushinatte **_

_**kazasareta teni uka bu jikan **_

The area around them turns into a gothic stage and a Kivat II themed guitar appears in Dante's hands

_**tsuge rareta toki no hajimari isshun de todoku ketsumatsu **_

_**yowaki mono ha tsuneni kuroi jikan no naka de ... **_

_**mirai ubai saru kotoba hohoemi keshisaru futamoji **_

_**tsuyoki chikara sorewatada jibun no tameda keni Exterminate Time **_

_**uketsugu chikara kuroi honoo de **_

_**fumi shimerareta inochi ga yaka reteku **_

_**osa erarezuni kokoniafurete **_

_**aisuru mono de saemo kieteshimau **_

_**susumu beki michi ga kieteyuku **_

_**hiraka reta meni uka bu jikan **_

_**nozoma nai toki no hajimari yosou no dekinai ketsumatsu **_

_**mawari nomono subete kuroi jikan no naka de ... **_

_**hibiki kodamashiteru warai honoo ni yaka reru hohoemi **_

_**tsuyoki chikara sorewatada subete wo owa raseru Exterminate Time **_

_**ushiro sugata to tsuduku yake ta ashiato **_

_**toori sugiru tsumetai kaze honoo wo yurashiteiru Uh ... **_

_**tsuge rareta toki no hajimari isshun de todoku ketsumatsu **_

_**yowaki mono ha tsuneni kuroi jikan no naka de ... **_

_**mirai ubai saru kotoba hohoemi keshisaru futamoji **_

_**tsuyoki chikara sorewatada jibun no tameda keni Exterminate Time**_

"That was amazing." Said Sakura "That was the most awesome thing I have ever seen." Said Hinata in awe as her father nodded his head in agreement as Dante transformed into Rider form, which now had Accel Trial Form's helmet coloured silver with green eyes and saw an Alligator Garachi and the 2 clashed, the Alligator Imagin like creature laughing "You cannot win!" and Dante uppercuts the Kaijin and turned the key in his sword "**Soul Breaker" **and the blade glowed green and roared "Yes…..I…..CAN!" and he does an upwards slash that slices the Garachi in half and the monster explodes and Dante twirls his sword and a G.O.D kaijin appeared and Ed yelled "Setup!" and transformed into Kamen Rider X and used his Ridol to fight and he threw his Ridol in the air and spun on it and shouted "X Kick!" forming his body into an X shape and preforming a flying side kick on it, destroying the Kaijin in a massive explosion as a Dogma Kingdom monster appeared and Edd transformed into Kamen Rider Super-1 and finished It off with a

"Super Rider Moonsurface Kick!"

Eddy destroyed a Kaijin with his ZX Kick

And a Solospider like Kaijin appeared "A Spider Garachi, huh?" spoke Naruto and the Kaijin spoke "Meus vita rege pro nefario coepto…." And turned into a green Dispider Reborn with a Solospider body holding a trident and it fired a ball of webbing and Shadow drew his ShadowEdge and slashed the monster and the creature escaped and they went to the Nightmare Castle

"OK, I wonder if it is possible to pilot a A-17 Galaxy Jumper high-speed starship?" said Ino "Only if you surpass the pilots." Said Naruto, who was wearing new glasses, the glasses were spectacles "But only when you become a super soldier, if not, the ship implodes, crushes you, and decimates all your vital organs and kills you." And Sakura spoke "Y'know. Ever since Naruto got glasses, he's become smarter than us, at least he, Gira, Leo and Dante are the only Einsteins in their families." And Sasuke spoke "It's a darn shame that Naruto lost his right arm, well it was replaced by a metal ailment-proof arm similar to Edward Elric's arm." And Naruto spoke "I'm off to race with Dante, me on my Machine Shadowboilder against him on his Machine Odin." And he walks off and Itachi waved to Sasuke and Sasuke spoke "So you and Kisame quit Akatsuki and became Whirlpool Nin?" and Itachi nodded as Kisame held Samehada in his hand "So, what riders did you become?" said Sasuke "The master Sherlock! Kamen Rider Skull!" said Itachi "The Surging Knight! Kamen Rider Abyss!" said Kisame as Sasuke walked with them to where Dante and Naruto were racing and they see a Cheetah Garachi on its bike and they enter rider form and Naruto transforms to Kamen Rider Shadow FlameShadow form and he placed the memories in **"FlameShadow: MaximumDrive" **and he spoke "Flame Shadow Blade!" and the blade caught on fire and he destroyed the Cheetah Garachi's bike as the Kaijin ran full speed and Dante entered his suit's Mach Mode and dashed full speed and exits Mach Mode and entered Fire Form as the Kaijin's motorcycle appeared and they rode after eachother and Dante turned a Fire Type Hissatsu Key **"Soul Breaker" **and Dante roared "Phoenix Dash!" and he drove full speed as a fire made image of a firebird appeared and he drove through the monster as Sasuke transformed into the Phoenix Phantom themed Falcon Orphnoch as he fought a Scorpion Orphnoch and he jumped onto his motorcycle, which was a Side Bashar like motorcycle that lacked the sidecar, it can transform into a flying vehicle and changed into the Faiz and Psyga hybrid rider, Lambda , identified by the Lambda symbol on his visor and the bottoms of his boots and he takes out a Kaixa Pointer like object called the Lambda Seer and inserted the Lambda Mission Memory in it "**Ready" **it went as Lambda ran at full speed and pressed Enter "**Exceed Charge" **it went as he jumped and a Lambda symbol around a blue energy drill appeared and Scorpion jumped out of the way, his Spiderman Scorpion tail mounted on his back moving, ready to strike and Lambda took out his lambda Edge, which had the hilt of Faiz Edge and the blade of the Kaixa Blaygun, and he inserts the Mission Memory in it and the blade glowed blue and the weapon went "**Ready" **and Sasuke spoke "_And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!" _and he pressed Enter and it went "**Exceed Charge" **and he stabbed the Lambda Saber into the ground, causing an energy made Lambda symbol to appear and create blue glowing chains that bind the Orphnoch and Lambda slashed a Lambda symbol on the monster and destroys it and the others cheered


End file.
